The X Virus
by EthanHunt16
Summary: In an alternate timeline, a virus has infected the earth causing normal humans to become mutants/Mumans . However the virus started to cause mutants born as mutants to lose their abilities. I try to cover the entire Marvel Universe.
1. X Virus 1

**X-Virus #1**

A virus known as the X-Virus has infected earth. At first millions of normal humans began to develop mutant abilities. But soon after mutants that were born mutants, started losing there abilities. Chaos Ensued, Governments fell. A globally funded program called The Peace Dome was humanities last hope to survive. This Dome was originally constructed on the African Continent, to provide a place for millions upon millions of people to live in peace and harmony. To research cures for disease, to protect whomever took refuge into the giant Dome. But now it serves as a barrier between violent mutants, and the last remaining humans alive. This story begins 2 years after the virus first hit.

**Somewhere is Northern Alberta Canada**

He stood there, looking out window of the abandoned house that they used as a base of operations. He wondered why it was so easy for he and his team to escape Omega Red's pursuit. He knew Omega Red was no fool, but it seemed almost as if they were let go. He thought how most people would take it as a sign of good luck, but he'd had to many close calls in his life time to start believing in that stuff. No it was something else, something perhaps beyond his own perception.

"Hey Logan!", a voice said from just outside the room he stood in.

"In here", he replied. A few seconds later he saw the muscular figure walk threw the shadows and into the room.

"I just thought I'd update you on the others, Akroma is recovering, Charlie's wounds were closed up, he should be on his feet again very soon. And Crystal wants to see you." The man said as he walked closer to Logan.

"Crystal wants to see me?" he snapped back, wondering what it was she wanted to nag him about this time. He added, "How are you holding up tin man?"

"My metal skin once again saved my rear, although I thought we were as good as обреченный." He hesitated and winced at the realization that he had just spoken Russian. "Sorry, but after 2 weeks in Russia, its all coming back to me." He glanced at Logan, only to see a sly smile appear on his face.

"Colossus, after 2 weeks in Russia, you could speak dutch for all I care. But I better go see what she wants."

**The Council Meets**

General Nick Fury was nearing the edge of his calm. He was tired of attending these council meetings, they accomplished nothing. Anytime he recommended an offensive push, it was denied. He still couldn't believe that Project Iron Man had been green lighted 8 months ago, but overtime he came to realize that if he ever wanted to take an offensive stance against the mutants, the council would have to change.

"President Roth." Fury said in a loud coarse voice. "I must protest. Project Iron Man is ready for testing, we have 5 suits ready. Project leader Tony Stark has committed much of his research to this project. And our top test pilot Bruce Banner is ready to take the Alpha Suit out for testing."

President Bill Roth was the President of the United States when the virus first struck. Once he was the most powerful man on the planet, and now he sat on a council of possibly the 7 most influential people left on god's green earth. His Vice President managed to escape the carnage along with him. Vice President Christine Anderson was President Roth's running mate for both of his campaigns. Just like Roth, she managed to remain unaffected by the virus, and aboard Air Force One, they landed on the now abandoned air field located outside of the Dome. Alongside the 2 politicians aboard Air Force One were General Nick Fury and General Ronald McKinley. Both Generals were part of President Roth's military staff, and both were unchanged by the virus. Other high ranking military officers made it to the Dome, but these 2 men where the most qualified military minds known to still be alive or unaffected by the virus. Thus they were somewhat easy choices for being elected onto the council. The final 3 emergency elects to the council are former Ambassador Robert Lang and Ethan Phillips both added for there diplomatic abilities. Former Russian President Sergei Checnev was the last emergency elect. The 7 members of council voted on everything that happened inside the Dome. Military experiments, Dome security, health care, everything that needed to be decided upon, feel on the shoulders of these 7 individuals. Such a burden that when the newly formed United Human Constitution called for an election be held every 2 years, most members would gladly decide to not re-run for a council seat.

"General Fury, I know how passionate you are about Project Iron Man. But you must understand, a fairly large amount of the reserve supplies of Adamantium we had went into constructing the 5 suits. This council wants to make sure the suits are fully combat ready, before we send them out."

General Fury immediately stood up and said, "This council does nothing but take precautions! We have to make sure we're fully combat ready if anymore attacks occur. Already we've had to triple the security at the docks because of constant attacks. If we could only put one or two of the suits on duty there."

As Fury finished speaking, Premier Checnev stood up, cleared his throat and added, "We need to look at this from every angle. The Iron Man suits are not ready for combat. The reports clearly states that they have vulnerabilities, the Adamantium we used was not pure. And.."

General Fury immediately cut him off before he could begin a new sentence, "The reports are inconclusive, even Stark himself doesn't know for sure that the suits are flawed. All I ask is that the council vote whether to at the very least, begin full testing of the suits. We need to see how they handle in every circumstance, flight, combat, recon."

President Roth looked uncomfortable, he knew that this was just one of many programs Fury watched over, and that they needed the suits to be a success. He decided to back Fury, this time. "Okay Fury, I'll second your request to begin full scale testings on the suits. All in favor of testing say aye."

**Captain Simmons**

Captain Christopher Simmons is the leader of Fury's Factor. An elite strike force made up of 4 exceptional people. Captain Simmons himself is a gifted athlete, very agile and quick, skilled in numerous forms of combat. A civilian when he was evacuated to the Dome, he quickly rose in the ranks of the new military to the rank of captain. LT. Matt Murdoch, code named Daredevil, a man who even though the X-Virus gave him super human hearing, and agility, decided to only use his abilities to defend against any mutants who wish to harm the remnants of humanity. Sergeant Alex O'Hirn, code named Rhino, before the virus hit he was a test operator for an Exo-Suit that increased his strength and muscle mass. Unfortunately the project was put on halt and his suit was the only one to exist. Due to the suits bio linked design, only O'Hirn can use it, anyone else would be rejected by the suit. Last but not least is Sergeant Andrew Peters, code named First Strike, he is very stealthy and can sneak up on almost anything, human or mutant.

"Captain Simmons, have you read the report about that ancient tomb that was discovered nearby the Dome?"

"Yes sir General Fury. But if you don't mind me asking sir, why did you pass it along to me?"

As Fury and Simmons round a corner leading to the Dome's main research facility, Fury halts Simmons and begins to explain. "Well my boy its very simple, we detected an unusual energy signature coming from the tomb. Some book worms are being sent in to examine the tomb more closely, I want your team to protect them. If this is some sort of new power source, then I want it. It may be just what we're looking for to power Project CA-1940"

"Yes sir." Simmons said as he raised his hand to his forehead to salute his superior officer.

"Now Captain, on a personal note, Tracey has told me that your still having those nightmares?" Fury added in a gentler tone.

Simmons adjusted his stance as the new subject made him uncomfortable. "I asked her not to tell anyone....especially her father."

Fury smirked, remembering that his daughters fiance was also his best officer. "My boy, it's nothing to be ashamed of, we all have nightmares. Especially with how things are. My daughters worried though, and even as a kid she never worried about anything, so this concerns me as well. When you complete this mission, I want you to see a doctor, see if you can get over these nightmares."

Simmons cringed when he heard the word doctor. "Yes sir." He replied

**John Doe**

"Doctor Reed Richards please report to room 319." The Public Address system screeched.

As Dr. Richards heard this, he remembered that in room 319 lay a man that had been in a coma for nearly 2 years now. An older gentleman, no record of who he is. No family members found living inside the Dome, nothing. It's likely that if the man ever awoke from his deep sleep, that he would be so shocked by what had happened in the past, he might lapse back into another coma. His blood tests and DNA scans revealed that he may have had mutant abilities, and that the virus lay dormant in his body, possible the reason he's lying in a bed now, instead of living a normal life. The virus itself still baffles scientists, no one knows were it came from, and why it does what it does, its a mystery. As Dr. Richards reached the doorway to room 319, he took a second to ponder whether or not this poor old man would every pull out of it.

"Ah Nurse Grey, why was I summoned?"

The young nurse was standing over the comatose patients almost lifeless body. "The scanner detected a faint sign of brain activity. It was very brief, but it did happen, this man may be close to coming out of his coma."

Dr. Richards gave a slight head nod. "Interesting, but until he wakes, if he wakes up, he's still in a coma. So next time, please only page me when he's awake and asking where he is." Nurse Grey still got a shock from Dr. Reed's cold reaction to patients. If only she could complete medical school, if only to give some patients of Dr. Reed's a more sympathetic ear to talk to.

"Yes Dr. Richards off course, I just thought you'd like to know one of your patients progress." Nurse Grey remarked.

The doctor just gave a slight nod, turned around and left the room.

"That man sometimes, I think he just wants to forget about his patients and never leave his precious project CA-1940." The Nurse said in a angry tone.

**The Lost Claws**

As Logan walked down the basement stairs, he saw Charlie talking to Akroma. What an odd pair, a big red furry guy, and a chick with wings. He remembered when he first met both of them. Charlie was fighting off thugs who were trying to loot a hospital in what was New York that was still treating patients. A large beast with red fur who helped the needy seemed like someone you'd want around in case you ran into someone who wanted to start trouble with you. Akroma on the other hand was pretending to still be a normal human, until her family tried to evacuate out of Miami. Some group of Mumans decided that Miami was there's, and that anyone still trying to live there belonged to them. Akroma, never being one to accept a life of servitude, used her newly grown wings to drop home made explosives on the Mumans. I bet the look on there faces was priceless, seeing another Muman dropping bombs on you, and one with big white wings. She decided to join us, to help free any trapped humans from mutant slavery.

Logan saw Crystal sitting in the corner, the look on her face was one of worry.

"Crystal, the tin man said you were looking for me?" Logan said.

She stood up and looked right into his eyes, "Yes Logan, I wanted to talk to you about what happened in Russia."

Logan reacted like he always does when she looked him right in the eye. "Look I know what your going to say, but we don't have time for it. I think we should leave here as soon as we can, we may have been followed, and I don't want to be caught in this place if Omega's men decide to attack."

But Crystal maintained her eye contact. "Logan, it's something we really should discuss." She replied. He knew that no matter what he said, she wouldn't drop the subject completely, it's partially what he found so attractive about her.

"All right Logan, we'll talk about it later when the time is right." He felt relieved that at least for now he wouldn't have to talk about what had happened only a few weeks earlier.

Logan felt relieved and decided to change the subject. "I still can't believe I lost my Tiger Claws." Logan said in an agitated voice. "I guess I'll have to get some more use out of my Katana blades." Logan was a skilled melee combatant, he usually relied on his favored Tiger Claws, a set of claws that attached on top of his hands. They were given to him as a gift from his former martial arts teacher. They were made from a rare metal called Adamantium.

"Well Logan." Crystal added. "I've always told you that you'd lose those claws one day, it's not like they were implanted in your arms."

From behind Logan heard Charlie let off a loud chuckle. "Laugh it up fur ball. I guess your the only one now who's got claws." Just as Logan finished speaking a loud explosion could be heard from outside.

Akroma hovered to a nearby window. "I think they've found us."

**Exploring The Temple**

"Captain Simmons I presume?" Simmons looked up to see a skinny pale man. "Hi, I'm Peter Parker, I'm leading the research team that your going to be protecting."

Simmons took a look at the rest of Parkers team and realized immediately why they needed protection. "Al right Pete, let me introduce my team, this is Daredevil, that's First Strike, and the big man in the exo suit is Rhino." Parker took note of each members name and began introducing his own team.

"It's nice to meet you all" Parker said "On my left is Eric Sierra, and Phillip Brown, and on my right is Conner Jonathon. We're all very excited to study this temple."

Simmons just nodded to parker and motioned for him to get into the waiting helicopter.

As the helicopter was making it's landing, Parker was astonished by this temple, it had writing on it that he didn't recognize. As both teams made there way out of the helicopter, every member of Parkers team stood and stared at the temple is awe.

"Parker, lets move, we can't stay in the open." Simmons yelled to be heard over the helicopter.

Parker motioned for the rest of his team to follow him. Both teams made it through the temples over sized doorway that lead into a large room covered in a strange writing.

"Team secure the area." Simmons barked his orders into a headset, and immediately his team obeyed. "Parker, get cracking on getting us inside this place." Peter motioned for the rest of his team to start deciphering the language on the wall.

After an hour Brown and Sierra had found a hidden doorway while trying to read what was written all over the interior. Only Parker had made any progress on figuring out what was written.

"Captain Simmons, So far we've established that this temple was built to store the life force of an unnamed being. But we did find this stone door that appears to be locked."

As Simmons heard this, he motioned for Rhino to get the door open, and with a loud snort, Rhino charged at the door. He collided with it causing the door to break open. Parker was amazed by this mans raw power.

"This Rhino sure has a lot of potential." Parker added in before he motioned for his team to move through the door.

"Rhino, stay here and guard this room. Daredevil and First Strike follow me."

The next room contained more stone walls, but this time the long narrow hallway lead to a door made of metal. The door had some of the same writing on it.

"What in the world, a metal door in a temple this old?" Parker was dumbfounded by there discovery. He quickly moved closer to the door so that he could read what was written.

"Parker, can you make it out" Simmons said in a almost demanding tone.

"Yes, Conner bring that flash light closer. Ah much better. Okay if I'm reading this right it says, Here rests the evil bringer, the destroyer of man. Oh I cant make out the last word." Parker Strained his eyes and started to sound out the word. "Armageddon, catastrophe...I got it! Here rests the evil bringer, the destroyer of man. Apocalypse."


	2. X Virus 2

**X-Virus #2**

**Aboard The Space Station**

The space station named after its owner, Maxwell Julian, orbits the earth with an ominous presence. Originally the billion dollar station was constructed to allow Maxwell News Network to be the first tv station to broadcast all day, every day from space. The station is state of the art, housing some of the finest super computers ever to exist. The station is completely self sufficient, relying on solar generators for power, and an oxygen recycling unit that allows it's inhabitants to breath fresh air. It also secretly stored weapons, to be used only for defensive purposes.

The station had been in operation for 4 months when the virus hit. Billionaire Maxwell Julian was on earth at the time supervising the construction of the first ship to be able to travel to other galaxies in search of new life forms. The project was named Endeavor, three ships were planned to be built. Out of the three, the Apollo was near completion, both the Gemini and Columbia were about three quarters complete. The project was a joint operation between Maxwell and NASA. The original plan was to have the Apollo launch with a crew of twenty-five, but things changed.

"_Maxwell_", the eerie voice echoed in Maxwell's head. _"Maxwell don't ignore me_, _you need to start listening to me again_."

"NO! Your not real, stop talking to me, your not real, I'm not insane, your not real, stop talking to me!" Maxwell's tone was that of a tired and drained individual. "I don't want to listen to you anymore, stop trying to tell me what to do!" He put his hands on his head in a feat of frustration trying to get the voice to stop.

"_Of course your not insane Maxwell, we've gone over this before, I'm your friend. Now lets continue our conversations from before. Have you been tracking the movements of the humans?" _The voice put emphasis on the last sentence.

Maxwell began looking out the viewing window at earth. "Yes." He replied

"_Good, now what have they been doing?" _The voice said.

"My satellites detected a helicopter leaving the Dome, heading east. They landed at an old temple and proceeded inside. I had the satellite scan the temple, and it detected a low amount of energy emanating from its interior. Several hours later a largo cargo helicopter arrived, and it appears they removed an unknown object from the temple. I scanned the temple again, but the energy source was gone. They took it with them!" Maxwell said.

"_Hmm, Maxwell its time for you to do what we discussed before." The voice then added, "Its time for you to attack the Dome."_

**Project CA-1940**

"As you can see gentlemen." Dr. Bruce Banner said as he gestured towards the large video screen. "The tests shows that the serum is near ready for human testing."

President Roth put his arm in the air to indicate that he wanted to speak. "Dr. Banner, I'm still a little unclear on the backgroundof this project."

"I'm glad you asked that Mr. President." Dr. Banner picked up a remote control and with the press of a bottom, what was being shown changed. "Project CA-1940 was originally intended for use in the third world war. With the rise of the Axis powers of Germany, France and Italy, and the use of mutants by the Axis powers became more frequent. I don't have to remind you of the mutant attack on Pearl Harbor." Dr. Banner pressed the same button on the remote to change the image on the screen. "It was decided that barring the use of mutants from the allies. A super soldier had to be created. After years of testing, and the Axis slowly taking over Europe. In 1940, a test soldier was created, his name was Captain America."

President Roth decided to cut in. "I can't say that I have ever heard of that name, what happened to him?"

General Fury abruptly interrupted the conversation. "After the first experiment was a success. They planned to create hundreds more. But an Axis spy killed the only man who knew the formula for the serum. He also destroyed the machine used to start the metamorphoses."

Dr. Banner began to continue were Fury left off. "With only one super soldier, they had no choice but to send him into battle immediately, unfortunately due to the lose of the serum and the transformation device, they had to scrap the project in favor of Project Weapon X. Captain America though began to push the Axis out of England, and then he just disappeared. He was presumed dead after an air raid struck near his location."

"Excuse me." Premier Checnev said. "But if the formula was destroyed, how is it that we have it now?"

Ambassador Lang then added. "What about the device used, isn't the serum useless without it?"

Dr. Banner cleared his throat and then said. "Well the original creator of the serum had a copy of the recipe tattooed on his inner left ankle, it was discovered during his autopsy. It was written in Spanish." Banner again cleared his throat. "As for the machine, we found the schematics for it in an old military archive. We have constructed it, we just need a power source. Luckily we believe we have found something, we have to perform further tests though."

"Why do we need an outside power source? I thought the fusion generators that powered the Dome were powerful enough." Vice President Anderson remarked.

"The original power source used was a self contained omega molecule, very unstable, but very powerful. It was obtained from a meteorite that crash landed on earth in 1932, shortly after world war two ended." Dr. Banner continued, "When the original machine was sabotaged, the molecule imploded. If we simply plugged the machine into the central power net, it would likely overload the generators. Leaving us with no main power source. The power source we detected though may have enough energy to power the machine."

"So we'll be able to create hundreds of these super soldiers if the machine works?" President Roth asked.

"Technically no." Dr. Banner said. "You see, we discovered that the serum is not compatible with everybody. If we injected a normal human with the serum, it would possible kill him. A very rare gene is required for the serum to correctly function, when combined with the use of the machine. It's a mere coincidence that the original Captain America was compatible with the serum at all."

**Inside The Lab**

Peter Parker was still in awe over the large hibernation unit that was hauled into his lab. It was over 10 feet tall, the glass was opaque, on the front was a control panel, the keys were written in a language that even he didn't know. More detailed scans detected the power source as being located inside the control panel. The readings also indicated that the power used to keep the hibernation unit was off an unknown source.

"Otto." Parker shouted to a platform above him. "Dr. Octavius! I need your assistance down here." Peter began to wave his arms to indicate his urgency.

Doctor Otto Octavius made his way down to by means of a wall elevator. In his possession, a rather large notepad. "Yes Peter, what is it? I'm working on something." As Otto finished his statement, he glanced to his left, noticing the giant tube he was standing next to. "My god Peter, what is this?"

Parker managed a small grin. "To be honest with you, I'm not to sure, I think its some sort of hibernation device. It appears to be operational. I assume someone or something is being kept in stasis in this thing. I'd like your help trying to decipher the language on the control panel. I want to open this thing up."

Octavius was still starring at the 10 foot tall object towering over him. "Open it? I...don't think I want to know what's in this thing. For all we know it'll be the ruination of mankind as we know it."

"Or it could be the savior of mankind Otto, we're already at damnation's door, if you hadn't noticed, we're trapped in this cold metallic dome. Leaving this place for any reason is dangerous enough, but we..I went out and found this thing. It has a power source of almost unlimited power. If the thing inside of it is someone who can benefit us, then fine, but first and foremost we have to get the power source." Peter ended his almost rant with a chilling smile.

Dr. Octavius simply stood there wondering what to make of Parkers statement. "Peter, you seem to be hellbent on single handedly saving humanity. Remember what your Uncle always told you. With great power, comes great responsibility. He was my dearest friend. I miss him a great deal, but I can see him in you. Or at least I used to be able to." Dr. Octavius sighed and lowered his head.

"My uncle is dead, he was killed by a mutant attack years ago. And to avenge him, I swore I'd find a way to end the mutant threat, once and for all. If the power source located in this device can create 1000 super soldiers, then I will have done my duty to mankind and to my uncle." Parker then put his hand on the glass of the hibernation unit. "Frankly Otto, I don't care what or who is in this. I just want the power source."

**The Kingpin**

"This way Mister. Fisk. President Roth is ready to see you now." The presidents aide motioned towards a closed door.

"Thank you." Fisk replied as his stood up out of his chair and walked up to the door. As he turned the handle he felt a warmth come over him, he knew one day he'd be the owner of this office.

"Wilson Fisk, It's good to see you again. How's the wife?" President Roth sad in his sincerest voice.

"Mister President it certainly is an honor and privilege to see you again, my wife is fine, thank you for asking." He extended his hand to meet the Presidents already extended hand. "I hope everything is well with you."

President Roth sat down in his chair as he motioned with his free hand for Fisk to take a seat. "I can't complain Wilson. But I am curious. We haven't seen each other in quite some time. Then out of the blue, my aide tells me that you had an urgent matter to discuss with me."

Fisk sat down. "Mister President, as you know, I was a successful business man before.. all of this happened. Now I have almost nothing. I want to be apart of something again. I want to run for a council seat."

President Roth had a puzzled look on his face. "Wilson I'm not sure I understand why this is an urgent matter. You don't need my permission to run. Why are you telling me this?"

"Well you see Mister President, I'm not just running for any chair, I plan to run against you, for your chair." As Mr. Fisk finished his sentence, he noted an almost relieved look on President Roth's face.

"Between me and you Wilson, I don't even know if I plan on running for re-election. So you may not have to even worry about running against me." The president let out a sly chuckle.

"I never said I was worried, I just thought it would be proper to inform you first." As Fisk finished his sentence, the phone on Roth's desk began to rang. "Mister President I believe that's my signal to go. It was my pleasure to see you again. Have a nice day." Wilson Fisk stood out of his chair and slightly nodded his head.

"Yes off course Wilson, always a pleasure. I hope to see you again soon." The president proceeded to pick up his phone. "Yes?" He listened for a moment and then said. "Yes please tell Doctor Banner that I would like to meet with him again as soon as possible. I have some questions for him."

As the president said this, Wilson Fisk has just closed to door to his office. As he approached the door leading out of the waiting room. A petite woman walked towards him and quietly said. "How did the meeting go?"

"It went very well Medusa. My concerns may have been ill conceived. He may not even be an obstacle after all. I am very pleased." He grinned as he turned his head towards Medusa and added. "How did the operation go? Did you get the data I requested?"

"Yes Kingpin, I ran into a few security guards, but after I left them stone faced, they weren't a problem." Medusa also began to grin. "I downloaded all data related to Project CA-1940. I also managed to dig up another file that was recently associated with the project. It's called Weapon X. I thought you would find it..interesting." She finished her sentence with a flirtatious smile.

"Excellent Medusa, you've never let me down." Fisk remarked as he took the data disk that Medusa was handing to him.

**Bad Dreams**

Captain Simmons had arrived home late again. He walked through the door, every time he was late, he expected to be yelled at, but Tracey never yelled at him, she was too good for him.

"Chris is that you?" She said from inside the kitchen. "Oh good your home, I made your favorite, pizza with the works." She was removing the pizza from the oven and began to slice it. "What do you want to drink? Water or water?" She began to laugh as she always did, she had an amazing sense of humor.

"Yes water sounds fine Trace." Simmons said. "I'm sorry I'm so late again, it's been another long day. For some reason I had to take a blood test, and your father wants me to be there when they open that giant tube we found in that temple. He wants me to bring you too, says its going to be a big day for humanity."

Tracey just looked at him and with a kind smile and said. "You don't have to be sorry for being late, I know your job is something that takes a lot of your time. Heck when I was young, my father was late all the time, my mom didn't quite understand, but I did. So don't worry about it. Let's eat though before the mushrooms on the pizza get cold." She smiled again and let out a small giggle.

Chris sat down and just looked at his dinner. "Trace you remember those dreams I had?"

"Of course Chris, have they returned?" She put her right hand on his left hand as a show of support.

"Yes, but this time they're worse. I'm some sort of dark being, and I can see myself hurting people, I cant stop myself, its almost like I enjoy it. It bothers me Trace. Why cant I stop having these dreams." He held onto her hand tightly and put his head down. "Sometimes, I see you...and I hurt you...I kill you and it's like I'm getting obscene joy out of it. I don't like it Trace, I think I need to go see Doctor Richards again." He had much remorse in his voice as he looked up and into his loves eyes.

"Don't feel so bad Chris. I know you'd never hurt me. So I see them as just bad dreams. Don't worry so much. If you need to see Doctor Richards again, then I'll make you an appointment for later this week." Tracey looked him straight in the eyes and said. "I love you and hate to see you suffer, we'll solve this issue together."

**Rumble in the Canadian Rockies**

Logan ducked to avoid a barrage of spikes being thrown at him. He looked to his left to see Charlie lunge at Drego. A mutant with the power to grow large muscles throughout his body. He looked back at his original target, Spike. A spike hit Logan in the leg, immediately sending him to his knee. He removed the spike and threw it aside.

"Akroma!' Logan yelled as he saw her with her back to a mutant named Screech, he has the ability to use his voice to subdue his opponent. "Akroma watch it! You've got loud mouth on you." As Akroma turned around, she was overpowered by Screech's powerful yell. She tumbled to the ground and let out a loud cry.

"I'll take care of him Logan." Crystal shouted as she reached out with her hand to manipulate several large pieces of glass that were laying on the ground nearby. She has the ability to control glass. She can take a large piece of glass and separate it into several small, sharp, dangerous pieces. She moved her hand in a motion towards Screech, which caused the fragments of glass to do the same. Screech turned his attention to the incoming threat and let out a yell that caused the glass to shatter into smaller pieces. He then turned towards Crystal and smiled from ear to ear. She just looked at him and made another motion with her hand. The small pieces of glass that Screech had shattered, reformed and before he could even stop grinning, the glass severed his torso from his legs.

Colossus who had been grappling with a mutant named Multiple Man, was having difficulty with the 3 other copies of him. He was punching at each copy, trying to find the real one. Before he knew it, there were 10 of them. Colossus became frustrated and raised his arms up in the air. He brought them down with great force, smashing the ground. This caused the copies to revert back to the original.

"Logan." Colossus yelled. "Do you need help?"

Logan removed a spike from his right arm. "No, go help the fur ball." After saying that, he let out a vengeful scream directed at Spike. He dodged two more sharp spikes that were thrown at him. He moved to the left and then the right. With his katana blades in hand. He proceeded to deflect anymore spikes thrown at him. With a final leap he turned his blades facing down. A slight sound of sharp metal cutting into flesh could be heard. Logan removed the blades from the now lifeless Spike. Who proceeded to fall face first to the ground.

Colossus made his way over to Charlie, who was still battling Drego. Drego had already increased his muscle mass by well over 200 percent. Colossus snuck up on Drego and pinned his arms behind his back. Drego struggled to be set free, but Charlie used the advantage to sink his large claws into Drego's chest. Drego let out a loud scream and used his rage to throw Colossus overtop of him and onto Charlie. They both fell to the ground. Drego looked around to check on his allies, he saw that both Spike and Screech were lifeless and that Multiple Man was unconscious. He made his may over to Multiple Man, picked him up and heaved him over his shoulder. He increased the muscle mass in his legs so that he would be able to run at far beyond normal speeds. Akroma had just recovered and took flight with her sights set on Drego. Drego saw this out of the corner of his eye and waited for her to get close. She didn't know what was about to happen to her. As she got within arms reach of Drego, he turned to her and grabbed her neck with his enormous hand. "Your gonna need those wings honey, if you ever plan to get up to heaven." He started to squeeze her neck, teasing her before he was good and ready. And then He was ready. The sound of her spine cracking was as loud as thunder. His hands let go of her and she fell to the ground. Drego started to laugh as he started running again.

"NO GOD DAMN IT!" shouted Logan as he looked up from checking on Charlie and Colossus. Crystal had followed him to check on them as well. "No I...I was letting them go, we did our damage to them. Why the hell did she try to chase them down?" Logan muttered.

Crystal walked over to Akroma's body and kneeled next to it. Tears began to run down her face as she realized that she should have tried to stop Drego from getting away. Maybe she would have succeeded and she would still be alive.

"Should we follow them?" Colossus asked in a cracked voice.

"No." Logan said. "We'll never catch up with them. But one day we will. Then we will make them pay."


	3. X Virus 3

**X-Virus #3**

**Magneto**

In a small mutant sanctuary located in subway tunnels underneath the remains of New York City. An old man was sitting at a table that had a make-shift chess board on it. A young women approached him from behind.

"Magnus, do you mind if I join you?" She asked.

The man looked up at her with a small smile and said. "Yes of course my dear."

She sat down and began to re-arrange the chess pieces in order for a new game to begin.

"Do you presume that I wasn't enjoying my game of solitaire?" He said.

She simply smiled. "I thought you could use some company." She then looked up at the faint light source that was illuminating the chess board. She waved her right hand towards the light. It then became very bright. "There, thats better."

Magnus continued to smile. "Your power have always amazed me. The ability to control electricity is a unique gift. I hope you never forget that." He looked back down at the chess board and began to re-arrange his pieces as well.

"Thank you, but I do believe that your abilities have me beat." She moved a pawn forward on the chess board, to signify the beginning of the game.

"I guess you are going first." He stated in a dry voice. Afterwards he moved a pawn of his own 2 spots forward.

"Magnus, why do you refrain from using your powers? I know that you helped build this place. That your the one we have to thank for a safe place to go. I know how bad it is up top. Everyone here owes you a debt." She then made another move on the chess board.

"My dear, no one here owes me anything. I owe far to much to them as it is." He reached down and moved his bishop out, capturing a pawn.

She seemed surprised to lose a game piece so quickly. "I don't understand. Why would you owe them anything at all? And you didn't answer my original question." She moved another piece on the board.

He looked up and her and said. "It's...complicated. It's a long story." He looked back down at the board and captured another of her chess pieces.

She looked back up to him and said. "I'm in no rush." She smiled and looked back down to contemplate her next move.

"You see." He said with a softer voice then before. "I have not used my powers for around 60 years in any way other then to help others. I vowed I wouldn't use them in anger to do harm." He stopped as she made a chess move."It all started when I was barely a young man. During world war three, my parents, I and my brother were forced from Poland into concentration camps." He paused to make his next chess move.

She gasped. "Magnus thats awful. Your family was forced into those awful places?"

"Yes I'm afraid so. The Axis powers has begun to use mutants to fight for them." He said.

"Axis powers, you mean the Nazi's?" She asked.

"No it was more then just Germany. Italy, Japan and France were part of it as well. It's your move." He motioned with his hand towards her side of the chess board.

She reached down to the board and made a move. "I was never that big on history." She said with a smirk.

"When the Axis began to use mutants, the Allies believed it was wrong and declined to even consider the use of their own mutants. Thats why the Allies almost lost." He proceeded to make another move on the chess board. "In my concentration camp, the guards would round us up and tell us that if any of us were a mutant. That if we came forward our families would get extra food and better treatment. Well I stepped forward immediately. Little did I know what I was in for."

"Was it true? Did they treat your family any better?" She asked.

"I don't believe so. But I was a young man, barely old enough for puberty. I was naive and believed them. They removed me from the camp and took me far away to some sort of training camp. I saw other mutants being trained, so to speak. They found out what your power was. If it was something they didn't need, they executed you. If however you were one of the lucky ones. They would force you to develop your powers for immediate use. And by train I mean torture you until you became an expert on your ability." He motioned towards the board again. "Your move."

She looked down and made a move to capture one of his pawns. "Torture? You mean they forced you to use your powers when they pleased?" She asked.

"Yes, in my case, they would put me in a small room with 2 men, one armed with a rifle, one with a whip. They would place metal utensils in front of me. If I didn't move the items. They would beat me with the whip. When I did, they would add more and more. Eventually almost half of the room was full of small pieces of metal. Then they brought in larger metallic items. A stove was the largest." He made a move on the chess board and looked up at her. "It led to me being taken outside and forced to lift a car. When I did they brought around a tank. It took me many tries and many lashes to the back, but I lifted that tank and threw it far. I thought they would be upset with me, but they just seemed very happy."

"If you had become that powerful, why didn't you just use your abilities to kill the guards and escape?" She said as she made a move on the chess board.

"The thought had crossed my mind. Although they told me that if I tried to escape or harm a guard. My family would be killed. So I decided to do what I could to keep my family alive." He looked at the chess board to ponder his next move. "My training was over at this point. I was told I would be taken somewhere, and that I was expected to follow every instruction I was given." He decided on a move and made it.

"So where did you end up?" She asked as she moved her queen out.

"Japan." He said as he looked at the queen. "Why would you make that move?"

"I'm bold." She smiled and added. "Why Japan?"

"The Nazi's and the Japanese had planned a massive attack on the United States. You see at the time the United States did not participate in the war. They observed and supplied the Allies. The Axis believed that a first strike on America would force the United States into the war." He looked at the board and moved a pawn.

"They wanted to force America into the war? Wouldn't they prefer that the United States not be in the war?" She said as she looked down at the board to consider her next move.

He smirked. "They thought that forcing them into a war that the Allies were losing instead of letting them getting a sneak attack in themselves would lead to ultimate victory." He looked at the board, waiting for her to move a piece. "They told me simply that I would be on a battleship and that I would be part of the first strike. It was all so confusing. Before I knew it, I was on a ship about to attack America. I was put in a small area that had many other mutants in it. They where all in ratty clothing like mine. 2 guards were always with us, we were not allowed to talk." He saw her make her move.

"So where did you end up?" She asked.

"Pearl Harbor my dear." He said with a dry cough following it. "Excuse me."

She gasped. "Pearl Harbor! Even I know that part of history."

He smiled. "Yes Pearl Harbor. When we arrived I was put on a small boat alongside 4 soldiers and 5 others mutants. Bombs were being dropped on some of the ships. A soldier in the boat told me to use my powers to destroy any enemy planes or ships." He leaned forward to look at her side of the chess board. He moved his queen out to take a pawn.

"So they just sent you in. To the front lines?" She said.

"Yes I was scared. The soldiers kept their rifles pointed at us. When we got closer I could feel the metal in the battleships and the air planes. Both the Americans and the Axis. For a moment I considered taking out the Axis planes and ships. But I thought of my family. With my family in my mind and heart, I felt a sudden power surge though me. I looked down and the boat I was in, was 20 feet underneath me." He watched as her head jumped up with a shocked look on her face.

"You can fly?!" She shook her head. "Thats incredible!" She made a hasty move on the chess board without really paying much attention to it.

"Yes I can and was flying. I felt energized, then I turned my sights on the battleship's that were still afloat. I reached out with my hand as I continued to gain altitude. I lifted an entire ship out of the water and tore it in half. Letting the 2 halves fall to the water." He paused to make a move on the board. "I then focused on some American planes heading for me. They opened fire on me. I reached out and stopped the bullets. I then turned them around and sent them back at the planes. They made violent contact, sending the planes to the water."

"So you killed American soldiers?" She barely looked down as she made another hasty chess move.

"Yes I'm afraid so. I regret it now. At the time I thought I was doing it to protect my family." He looked down to see an opening in her defense. "I believe this is checkmate."

She looked at the board and said. "I guess it is. Go on with your story Magnus."

He smiled and said. "I could see other mutants on the ground, brutally slaying the soldiers and marines. Axis air planes continued to drop bombs on buildings. I reached out and took control of some Allied air planes and crashed them into an already damaged ship. I destroyed several more battle ships and numerous planes. I noticed the Axis planes circling around and heading back to there ships. I saw also that the mutants were retreating. The attack lasted only 30 minutes. But most of Pearl Harbor was destroyed. No ships remained. I saw a few survivors in the water. In the near distance I could see many buildings on fire. Yet I felt no remorse. Remorse now that I have felt for sixty years."

"So what happened? Did you go back to the ship?" She asked.

"Yes I flew back to the ship I had arrived on. I landed on the deck and saw the Captain of the vessel. I wanted to kill everyone on that ship. I had considered picking up the entire ship and smashing it into the water." He paused and his voice began to crack up a little. "I thought about my family and decided that I had to just go back to Japan, and then hopefully back to my family in Germany. I heard the Captain say something in his native tongue, the only word I understood was Magneto. I assume it was the code name they had given me." He leaned back in his chair. "They had other plans for me. I guess they had been told of what I had done to the American ships. The Captain yelled out orders, and with that 2 soldiers approached me from behind and clubbed me over the back of my head with the butt ends of their rifles." He leaned forward putting his arms on the table.

"So after all of that. They knocked you unconscious?" She also leaned forward in her chair.

Magnus looked up at the ceiling. "Yes they knocked me out cold, and took me into the sick bay area of the ship. I awoke feeling groggy and could sense that I was on a cold operating table. They inserted a needle into my arm, I assume it was some sort of sedative. I used my powers to pinch the needle closed before any of it could be injected into me." He looked back down at her.

"Why where you there?" She asked with a curious tone.

"Well I didn't take the time to think about it. I felt that there where 4 scalpels in the room. So I used them to kill everyone in there. I sat up and looked at there bodies and finally felt remorse. Not for those I had killed, but for what I had become. A murderer." He put his elbows on the table and sunk his head into his waiting hands.

"You where only doing what you felt you had to do." She reached out with her hand and placed on his right hand. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what you where forced to do."

He looked up with appreciation on his face. "I know my dear, I know." He paused for a moment. "I realized that they had shaved part of my head. It occurred to me that they planned to lobotomize me. You see back in those days, it was considered fact that the front of your brain is what caused you have be a mutant. I figured they planned to removed that part of my brain. Analyzing a part of a mutants brain was a science for many decades. They thought that it was possible to clone that ability and give it to others. How primitive they where."

"It's terrible to think that we where once that stupid." She said.

"I again thought of destroying the entire Axis fleet. Then it occurred to me that I had to get back to the family and rescue them. I had no idea where in the ocean we where, so I used my ability to detect the north pole and I headed north west. I found that if I concentrated hard enough, I could travel at great speeds. I stopped and rested a few times. I was shot at by both Allied and Axis troops. I even had 3 fighters chasing me. I believed them to be Allied, so I disabled there engines and set them down gently. I didn't wish for any more blood shed. I finally made it to Germany. I remembered being just near Berlin in the concentration camp. I spent another day looking for the camp. When I found it, I immediately took the weapon from each guard and crushed them. I ripped up part of the fence and wrapped the guards in it. I started to feel happy again as I would finally see my family."

"So you rescued your family?" She asked.

"I asked a guard where my family was. He told me that a day before. All of the prisoner's where ordered to be executed." He sunk his head down low.

"Oh I'm so sorry Magnus." She had a sadness in her voice as she spoke. "What did you do after that?"

"I left the guards in a cage that I had constructed. I cried for a good while after that. I didn't know what to do. I decided my only way to survive was to make my way to England and board a refugee ship bound for North America. And that after I got on that ship, I needed to refrain from using my powers. So I flew to England. Boarded the first ship I could find, and set sails for a new life in America."

"So where did you end up?" She asked with sadness in her voice.

"Here in New York. When we arrived and they found me alone, I was put immediately into an orphanage. Needless to say I didn't enjoy my time there. But I stayed until I was 18. Fortunately for me they sent me to a school run by catholic nuns, so I was able to get a job when I left. Ironically enough I became a metal worker on the new sky scrapers being built in the city. I was perfect for the high rise construction, since I was able to balance myself perfectly. I hid my powers and worked hard just like everybody else."

"So you've done for the past 60 years?" She asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Well sort of, when I was twenty-five, I met a young woman who had just immigrated from China. Her name was Shi Mu Lee. It was love at first sight. We where married a year later." He said with a wide smile on his face.

"So you have a wife?" She asked. "Did you have any children?"

He smiled again. "Well we decided against children. But with both of us in your forty's, she became pregnant and gave birth to my daughter. Jubilation Lee. Jubilee for short. Her mother kept her surname when we got married, she felt strongly about it and wanted our child to have the same last name."

"So what happened to them? Did your daughter develop any powers?" She asked.

"I never told my wife about my powers, but when Jubilee started to develop powers, well I had to come clean. She was upset with me but like always forgave me. We sent Jubilee to Charles Xavier and his school for mutants. I had met Charles years before and had befriended him. He promised to help her learn to control her powers and not let them control her. She would come home regularly for visits and holidays." His face became very sad and his voice cracked. "When the virus struck. I was out of town. I realized that my powers had remained and then saw a report saying that New York City was under heavy assault by thousands of mutants. Like many other cities. I took flight for the first time in many decades and rushed home. When I got there, I found the apartment complex I lived in destroyed. My wife was no where to be found. I heard that the X-Men had been seen nearby. But I never found them. I rushed to Xavier's school only to find it had been demolished."

She gasped in horror and extreme sadness. "So you never found your wife or daughter?"

"No...I never did. I once again felt extreme sadness. I realized that there would be refugee's from this disaster, so I built this place." He paused and grimaced. "I have hope that they are both still alive.

"So what was your daughter like?" She inquired with sincereness in her tone.

"An awful lot like you." He smiled.

**Project Weapon-X**

The Kingpin sat down in his chair and looked across the table. "So Mr. Baxhem. Have you reviewed the information I gave you?"

Frank Baxhem was a tall lanky man. A renowned genius and a criticized lunatic wrapped into one strange man. "Yes I have been looking over the documents regarding Project CA-1940 and Weapon-X. CA-1940 is crap. It won't work and there's no way I could ever replicate it. The two components are unstable and if they actually try it, I predict a massive failure."

The Kingpin's face turned very menacing. "Mr Baxhem, I hoped you would have better news for me."

Baxhem sat back in his chair. "Of course I have good news for you. I looked over Weapon-X. It seems that the Captain America project was sabotaged. The only super soldier created was presumed dead in combat. So they went to plan B. Which was a stroke of Baxhem." He smirked from ear to ear.

"Baxhem will you please refrain from using your surname as a replacement for certain egotistical words like Genius." The Kingpin leaned forward. "Now please continue."

"Of course Kingpin. Anyways they accidentally discovered a chemical resin combination that resulted in a liquid metal they called adamantium. In its solid state its nearly indestructible. To keep it in a liquid state you had to keep the metal at 1500 degrees Fahrenheit. They wanted to construct a suit of armor out of it, but technological restraints in that time period prevented such a suit from being made. However a mutant was discovered to be in the Canadian Military serving in the ninth Legion. They were in eastern Canada repelling Axis forces. They discovered that the man had an extremely powerful healing ability. It was reported that he had a limb blown clean off by a land mine and that it re-grew within an hour." He paused to look at his notepad.

"So they found a mutant who had super healing? Interesting. Please continue." The Kingpin remarked with mild enthusiasm in his tone.

"Essentially yes. They recruited him into the Weapon-X program immediately. It says that he eagerly wanted to be a part of the program. They took him to a top secret military base located in Alberta Canada. They used specially designed needles to inject the raw heated metal right onto his bone structure. The metal would cool and reinforce the bone. The procedure caused remarkable pain. The man was cut open wherever bone was to be covered with the metal. The heat of the metal bonding with his bones would be almost enough to kill a non mutant. But the man survived and healed over every cut. The metal perfectly bonded with his skeleton. Also interestingly enough. They also gave him 3 razor sharp adamantium blades that were inserted into his arms. He could force the blades to cut through his hands between his knuckles. I would imagine a single cut from this blade would be lethal to most normal people." Baxhem Paused and looked at his notes again.

"So the Allies created a new super soldier from a mutant. Very interesting. Tell me what happened to him?" The Kingpin said in a forceful voice.

"It says that after a few days of tests, he was sent back to eastern Canada. He helped push the Axis out of Canada and then the United States in mere months. After which he was sent to Europe to get the Nazi's out of England. He was also on the front lines during D-Day. Remarkable creation indeed. He helped the Allies turn the war around. Imagine a man with an indestructible body, that would use his razor sharp blades to decapitate enemy soldiers. He was able to raid enemy base camps and kill every man there. Amazing." Baxhem shook his head in disbelief over the story he had just repeated.

"Baxhem I hope your not getting my hopes up here. I would be" Kingpin paused. "Very disappointed if your going to end this story with a let down."

"I would never let you down Kingpin. Unfortunately soon after the war was over, he vanished. Luckily for you I've been working on replicating this project. I can get enough adamantium, and the instruments needed are easy enough to find and I know others who can assist me." Baxhem paused as if he had hit a metal road block.

"Excellent Baxhem, but I have to ask. What good is the metal if we don't have the mutant?" Kingpin put his large hands together.

"Well you see Kingpin, I've been searching the databases for any known mutant with a healing factor mutation that we could..acquire." Baxhem Paused. "I've located one man. He's in the main hospital, the report on him reads that he had the healing factor mutation before the virus hit. Now unfortunately the virus reversed his mutation. When this happened his body reverted to a previous state, his body become covered in scars and his mind simply shut off. He went into comatose." Baxhem saw that the Kingpin was getting upset.

"Baxhem what good is a vegetable to me? How will he help us?" Kingpin yelled.

"Please Kingpin I have an idea. I figure that his original mutation is still there. The pure power of the healing factor mutation is so strong that I think if we force his body to heal, his mutation will revert and he will recover. Then we can experiment on him, see if we can make him into our own little weapon. Or as I like to call it, Baxhem-X!" He shouted his last words out with a proud tone.

"Excellent Mr. Baxhem. Excellent. I want you to take a team and acquire his body immediately. By the way. What is the mans name?" Kingpin said.

"Uh." Baxhem quickly looked over his notepad. "His name is Wade Wilson."

**Dr. Banner I Presume**

Dr. Bruce Banner walked through the door leading into President Roth's office. "President Roth you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Dr. Banner I do." Roth paused for a moment as he finished signing a few papers on his desk. "Your a busy man. Your working on project CA-1940, your working with Tony Stark on the Iron Man project including you being the main test pilot. You certainly have a lot on your plate." Roth motioned towards a chair across from his desk.

Banner walked over and took a seat. "Yes I've kept busy. I feel both projects are important."

"They are important. I just wonder why you are involved in so many ways. I mean test pilot? I know your an accomplished pilot, but these suits aren't a small air plane." Roth said.

"To be perfectly honest. I feel that I should be the one to test the suits. I know just as much as Tony does about them. I know the computer system like the back of my hand." Banner paused. "To be perfectly honest, I don't want any of the military people risking there lives until I know they're ready." Banner said.

"Tony Stark believes they're ready. Why the hesitation?" Roth asked.

"It's the adamantium. I know that we couldn't get any pure adamantium. The recipe for the good stuff is still in the Area 51 computers I presume. Still I have my concerns." Banner paused. "Years ago when the stuff we are using now was created, it was named secondary adamantium. Indestructible to a degree, but it was feared that a anyone with incredible strength, could possibly warp or even break the stuff. Never proven though and much cheaper then making true adamantium, it was decided it would be used in any projects that required an enhanced metal."

"So your telling me that the Iron Man suits aren't indestructible? I thought Stark guaranteed that the suits wouldn't fail in combat." Roth said with a more forceful tone.

"Tony only knows that the adamantium used was never proven to have a vulnerability. He's been working on this project well before the X-Virus threw this planet into chaos. Stark Enterprises had prototype suits constructed using titanium alloys. He wanted to use adamantium but the government wouldn't reveal the recipe to either forms of adamantium. Now his dream is near completion. You can't fault the man for trying to make his mark on history." Banner looked President Roth right in the eyes. "Mr. President, for all intensive purposes, the suits are indestructible, they're ready for use. "

"Truth be told I'll feel safer knowing that these suits will aid us in defending ourselves. If they are a success, I plan on proposing to the council the creation of more." Roth said.

"But sir. We don't have much adamantium left. We don't have either of the recipes. We can't access any of the Area 51 computers either. And now since they would have gone into complete defense mode. We cant even contact them." Banner said.

"Well I have a solution to that. I'm going to propose we take a team to Area 51 to acquire both recipes. First though we have to get in contact with them. The base itself is almost tactically impenetrable. So we have to find another way to talk to them." Roth said.

Dr. Banner seemed shocked. "I don't understand. The people who work there cant even leave. They cant receive or send messages. We don't even know if anyone is still alive, the virus may have caused numerous workers to turn into mutants and who knows how they would have acted. We know that many Muman's decided to use their powers to cause trouble." Dr. Banner was shaking his head as he started to think more and more about Area 51.

"We're going to have to take that chance I'm afraid. We need to get back control of Area 51. I know of many top secret programs being run there. The additional resources stored there along with the people working there could be a huge addition to what we have now." Roth stood up. "At the next meeting I'll propose the immediate assembly of a task force."

"Perhaps if we can test the suits beforehand. We can use them there. They would certainly help." Banner stood up. "If that is all Mister President, I'll be on my way."

"One more thing." Roth said. "I asked you here because I have a few more questions about Weapon X."

Banner sat back down. "Of course Mr. President." He said

**Opening Pandora's Box**

Peter Parker was eagerly waiting for everyone to arrive. He wanted the power source out of the hibernation unit that he had been working on for the past 2 weeks. He had managed to figure out how to open it and would do so to the amazement of a captive audience of very important people. He looked at the crowd amassing and noticed Captain Simmons was there. He quickly made his way through the people.

"Captain Simmons." Parker said. "I'm glad to see you again."

"Hey Pete, how's it hanging." Simmons said.

Parker gave a slight smile as he noticed the woman standing next to Captain Simmons. "It's hanging. Who's this lovely lady?" He asked.

"This is my fiance Tracey Fury." Simmons said.

"It's nice to meet you Mister Parker." She extended her hand.

Parker reached out and shook her hand. "Ah so your General Fury's daughter, it's nice to meet you."

"Speak of the devil theres my father now." She said as she pointed him out in the crowd.

Parker turned to see. "I need to speak with him. I hope you two enjoy the show." He immediately sped off in General Fury's direction.

"He seems nice." Tracey said.

"Ya he's alright." Simmons took a look around and saw the giant object that was the focal point of the evening. "I wonder what they plan on finding in that thing. Pete mentioned something about the destroyer of man on the outer doorway to the room we found this thing in. From that point on I've had a bad feeling about this thing. So much so that my dreams have worsened since the day it was discovered." Simmons said.

"Why didn't you tell Doctor Richards this?" Tracey asked. "I would think you'd want to tell him everything so that he could treat you accordingly."

"You mean give me more medication to take." Simmons said in a strong voice. "No I do not want to be reliant on pills to make me better." He looked down in front of the large device to see that Parker was having what appeared to be a disagreement with General Fury. "I wonder what Pete is upset about." He asked.

"Knowing my father, he's giving Parker an order that he doesn't like." Tracey remarked as she saw that Parker had walked away from her father and stepped up onto the raised platform.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I can get your attention please." Parker said as he stood in front of the large object. "We are here today to open up this enigma. I believe that it is a hibernation device. Our scans cannot penetrate the exterior. After a few weeks of analyzing the keypad. We have figured out how to open it. Now we shall find out what we have discovered. Then more importantly we can discover the power source inside of it." Parker paused as he looked down at General Fury. "Now in case whatever is inside is angry. We've attached a small shield generator to the top. The generator is attached to the main power net so its going to be running at full efficiency." Parker took a quick look around the room to make sure that everyone had there eyes on him. He reached his right hand out to punch in the believed code to open the chambers door.

The crowd was silent. They watched in amazement as the door slowly swung open. A heavy fog came out of the chamber. The fog slowly diminished and the outline of a tall figure appeared. The shield generator was activated via remote control by Peter Parker. A bright light covered the exposed chamber. The fog had dissipated. The figure inside of the chamber could be clearly seen. He appeared to be almost 7 feet tall. He took up almost every inch of space inside of the chamber. The crowd started to talk amongst themselves.

"Well I guess I owe Otto a hundred bucks. It's a person after all." Parker bellowed. "I think it's safe for the security here to stand down a little, he appears to still be asleep." Parker added as he was looking through the shield at the figure inside. He noted how the man wore technologically enhanced looking armor. It was mostly blue in color with gray sections on it. His skin was also gray. Parker leaned in closer to examine the mans face. The gray faced man's eye's opened suddenly, sending Parker backwards in shock.

"Now calm down everyone." Parker said. "Perhaps the security guards should not stand down after all."

The gray skinned man started to move. He was aware of the shield keeping him inside the chamber. He reached out with his left hand and touched the shield. Grazing his hand across its surface.

"Who dares to imprison me?" The gray skinned man said in a very strong and loud voice.

"We aren't trying to imprison you. We discovered this hibernation chamber in an ancient temple. The shield your touching is not meant to contain you, quite the contrary. It's to protect us from whatever was inside of the chamber." Parker said as he looked in astonishment at the gray skinned man.

"Lower the shield and set me free or I will lower it myself when my full powers return." The gray skinned man demanded. He kept touching the shield with his hand. Apparently the shock that a normal human would get from touching the shield wasn't effecting this being.

"I can't do that until I know that your not a threat." Parker said as he turned to look at the crowd that had not taken there eyes off the chamber.

"Lower the shield or I will personally end your existence." The gray skinned man said with a fierce echo in his voice. "Do not take this as a bluff human."

Parker gulped as he looked back upon the chamber and the gray skinned man. "Its customary to at least know someones name before they threaten your life. My name is Peter Parker. What's yours?" He said.

"I am Apocalypse, the ruler of all that exists." He said as he raised his other hand and touched the shield. "Release me now." He repeated.

Suddenly a large explosion could be heard. The lights flickered.

"What the hell is going on?" General Fury yelled.

An officer that was with Fury was checking an electronic device that gave immediate information on the situation. "Sir, the tactical command center reports that a disruptor type beam weapon has struck the exterior shield of the dome. It has significantly drained the power." The officer said

Just then more explosions could be heard. The lights went off. Replaced with emergency lightning.

"General, the disruptor fire is going through the shields and into the main generator. We are losing main power!" The officer shouted.

The room was in panic. People were trying to get out but the automatic doors wouldn't open. Peter Parker had remained next to the hibernation chamber. He was monitoring the portable shield generator when it suddenly cut out. The man inside of it stepped out. He grabbed at Parker and lifted him off his feet.

"I demanded my release and you denied it. I would finalize your destruction, but I sense a fate worse then that for you." He threw Parker off the platform. Parker landed hard on his right arm.

Security approached the platform with weapons drawn. They began to open fire, but there gun fire just bounced off Apocalypse's body. Apocalypse turned towards the security and raised both of his hands. White energy beams blasted from his hands vaporizing the security guards. Apocalypse jumped off of the platform. He started to approach General Fury but the Officer that was accompanying Fury tried to intervene. Apocalypse simply threw the man 15 feet across the room. Apocalypse lifted Fury off his feet.

Captain Simmons who had been separated from Tracey in the chaos saw that General Fury was in danger began to charged at Apocalypse. He hit the seven feet tall man with his fists but did no damage. Fury was dropped and fell hard on his back. Apocalypse turned his sights on Simmons.

"I know you." Apocalypse said. "What did you do to yourself Essex?"

"Hey pal I think you have me confused with somebody else." Simmons said as he tried another assault of punches.

Apocalypse grabbed Simmons by the throat. "I can tell its you Essex. Or should I say, Mister Sinister." He raised his opposing hand and faced it towards Simmons. A green beam shot out and struck Simmons. Simmons yelled out in pain. The green beam lasted for no more then a few seconds, but it felt like it went on for days. Apocalypse let go of his throat and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Chris!" was yelled out by a voice approaching. It was Tracey who had seen her fiance fall to the ground. She began running towards him. Apocalypse saw her and raised his hand at her. The same white beam that had vaporized the security earlier had been fired at her. She disappeared.

"No!" Simmons yelled while he struggled with his extreme pain. "What have you done to me!" He yelled.

"I have reverted you back to what you were before. To what I made you into along time ago. You can thank me later." Apocalypse reached to a small panel on his right arm. Suddenly a bright yellow beam surrounded both him and the hibernation chamber. Both then vanished.

**Missing Patient**

At the main hospital complex nurse Jean Grey had been checking on patients. Since the main power had gone out, numerous life support systems had shut off. She needed to move fast to make sure that no one died because of it. She was almost finished with the third floor when she came to room 319.

"Oh my god." Nurse Grey said. "He's gone!"

Another nurse heard her. "Who's gone?"

"John Doe, the man who was in this room. Call Doctor Richards. We're missing a patient."


End file.
